castlemacfandomcom-20200214-history
Journal Entries - Shards of Amber
Note: Please use “Sub-Heading 1” for the title of your entry, and "Paragraph" for the body. Session 1: 12/17/2018 Journal Entry of Ocel The scene was so clear to me. As I tossed restlessly in bed one night, it was there before my eyes. My companions, Ozzack the Dwarf, Yip Yap the Kobold and Quill the Elf alongside me as we strode along a winding forest road that got narrower and narrower with overgrowth. Then, we were attacked by a great undead beast, but were able to slay it. Following that was an encounter at a fort, but we were denied entry upon request and things got...well...heated to say the least. Yip Yap and Quill quickly set fire to the flammable walls of the fort as Ozzack and I started dealing with some of the guards. An opening appeared in the walls, thanks to the destructive flames licking at the wood, and we entered and tried clearing out the remaining guards. However, we noticed some children, in cages, being strung up with weights as we fought through in their direction. How could they do such a thing to little ones? My blood began to boil as I came upon the scene, but the vision fizzled away as I strode toward the foes near the young ones. Marsember, a voice told me. I knew who it was-- I'd heard it for years before. You must get to Marsember. There, you will find your purpose. I woke with a start out of the inn's bed and knew that time was of the essence. I gathered my things, left a gold for the innkeeper and started on the road to Marsember. After what seemed like forever, I finally arrived in the early morning to the gates of the City of Spices. And, what luck! I ran upon all three of my companions. Yip Yap seemed to be in the process of getting into a jam. I intervened in the fray and kept Yip Yap from any harm...or, at the very least, a chase through the streets. I'm glad it didn't come to that, I surely would have lost the small fellow in the chaos. However, upon meeting him and speaking with Ozzack and Quill, I found something very strange--they didn't know of me. They knew nothing of our battle together; not the fort, not the road nor the enemies we had slain. It took convincing, and some ale, but I was finally able to convince them that it was in our collective best interests to stick together. Throughout the town, we heard whispers of evil events occurring-- something about the undead and a character named Delthrin Everet. Never heard of him myself, but everyone around here seemed to have. During Yip Yap's time digging in the city, he found some amber. Shiny, he called it. This seemed to be the genuine opportunity to go out and explore and possibly obtain something fairly valuable. As we set out, the road we were on was familiar...almost too familiar. While none of my comrades felt it necessary, I had my glaive at the ready. The hair stood up on my neck as I was sure around any of these corners would be an undead creature waiting for us. Then, the fort! We were there once again, just as I had experienced before. There was the fire, in full blaze, and the dead bodies of the enemies we had already dispatched around us. The air smelled of cinder and soot. The party immediately jumped into battle and we were able to clear out the fort and most importantly of all, save the children from immediate danger. Drimnan Torea attempted to get in our way. but he was extinguished by my own hand, apt punishment for putting such innocent lives in danger. I know not what lies ahead for the party, but I do know this-- I am glad that we are together, for we are a becoming a formidable force as a party. Just as the townsfolk had been discussing Delthrin Everet, towns will know the name Ocel by the time this adventure is finished. Session 2: 01/03/2019 Journal Entry of Quill Standing in the first battle I have ever been in, I stood not as confused as I thought I’d be. I had assumed I’d have more regret but I had none. There was nothing before this moment that climaxed the exhilaration of an actual battle. Ocel found the last blow. The land lay silent other than the crying of the five children that were to be sacrificed. I dropped out of his wild shape form, the children seemed as horrified of their captors as they did one of their liberators. I understood that. A Giant Hyena isn’t the best cliff side manner. We were naturals. The Aasimar drove through the battlefield like a beetle stepping over ants. Ocel was held true to every word of a paladin I’d ever heard of. I’ve heard of the likes that can conjure fire from their fingertips but never thought I’d see it. Yip Yap raised havoc on the fort (a lot of fire may have been involved). Ive heard of a dwarf’s resilience but was surprised to see an old dwarf press through all odds to save the children. He was ready for his own death in the safety of the children. Our calling was for at this moment, verified. With the children in tow, we made the two hour trip back to Cormyr. The city guard welcomed us like heroes. I have never been revered before. They ushered us through the crowd like royalty. Nasvi was the first little girl to lead us to her humble home. The family was so relieved to have their child. Ocel did all the talking and told of our triumph and that they would not have to worry about those we had slain. Yip Yap covertly messaged Ocel to ask for compensation. The family gave us all they had. One gold and fifteen silver. Seeing that this is all they had, I slid the mother of young Nasvi my last two gold coins. Seeing how sly I was trying to be, she played it off and accepted it. Ozzack left us with two of the other children to speed the process up, for it was coming near dark. I hated it and asked to go with, but he declined and said that he’d meet us at The Tankard of Eels. The city bustled even as the torches had illuminated the streets. Whilst taking Peter home we came across a large crowd. In the center of this crowd was a gnome. I do so love gnomes. This one was magnificent. He was a magician or illusionist, I knew not which or both. He was pulling ducks, one by one, through his sleeves and they flew off in all directions. He seemed to give us notice and precariously dropped his act and approached our party. Amazingly enough he introduced him self as “Zerrick the Magnificent.” He asked about our purpose and we gave him a swift gist. He asked to come along and Ocel allowed it. I didn’t mind really. I laughed to myself at what a motley crew we were. We got Peter home with the same type of loving embrace from his family. Then we had to get the young Finn home. He was totally different than the other children. He wasn’t excited, he was timid and quiet. He led the troop to a marshy part of the city. This seemed to be the slums. Approaching our group, in front a ramshackle of a house, seemed to be a sluggish humanoid. It had been sometime but I deciphered quickly that this was a zombie. I threw my Ice Knife. Yip Yap slams it with a Firebolt and Zerrick flings his hands from his sleeves, spilling a pool of grease onto the ground under the zombie. The zombie comically slips and thrashes on the ground. Before I could let out a laugh at the site, Ocel slams the sloppy humanoid with is glaive. Young Finn almost ran in fear. Zerrick created an illusion of two puppies playing vigorously on the ground around the zombie. Finn perked up and stopped wincing and led us to his hut. I thought it a clever and heartwarming move on “Zerrick the Amazing’s” part. Ha ha ha ha gnomes. We get the boy home to a haggard lady in her mid forties. She embraced the boy as the other families had. The old maid then offers the party a piece of bread. Ocel asked about the undead activity in the area. She swore she knew nothing. As we inquired about Delthrin, she denied knowing of anything about his whereabouts. I grew anxious and chimed in that we must leave and get to The Tankard of Eels to meet my friend Ozzack. The lady offers the bread again and Zerrick obliges her whilst slipping her coin. Classy move! I could get used to this guy. As we leave, I turn around to see through the crack of the door, young Finn giving me a surly grin. My emotions got the best of me. What an awesome day! We dispatched evil and delivered good. We are truly on the right path. The Tankard of Eels had no sign of Ozzack. I hated it. We took our same table as our morning meal. I had no coin anymore, so I smoked on my pipe. As the others dined, I kept my ears open for any useful chatter and eyes gazing about slowly, wishing to see Ozzack pop in at any second. Ocel buried his face in his plate (deservingly so) as the others sipped their beverages and nibbled away. I asked the waitress if she had seen our dwarf friend and she passed us a note from him saying that he had to take care of some business and would meet back up with us in a few days. My heart sunk. Not that I wasn’t enjoying the company I was with, but I was missing the kind old dwarf. Zerrick tried to ask Rolf “the Looter” (Yip Yap) for some coin to eat. Rolf scoffed and suggested he ask Ocel, for “he may lend money to gnomes.” I internally laughed. His dislike for gnomes seems to be surfacing. I over hear some talk about Delthrin and the undead. I baited the city guards sitting next to us sheepishly into conversation about it. One was reluctant and called me out for not believing that they were doing their jobs. I meant no ill will. Ocel assured them that we were in the business of killing those that were unnatural. Another guard silenced his comrade and had us meet him outside to discuss. They pulled us to the side of the building out of sight of anyone. They gave us the location to Delthrin’s last known residence. We worked out a wage of 25 gold per undead dispatched and 100 if we bring in Delthrin alive. I hoped to watch the Kobold burn him alive. I hate conjurers of the unnatural. We stayed at The Tankard Eels that night. I graciously slept at the end of Yip Yaps bed on the floor. The fireplace crackle and the gentle snore of a Kobold was actually quite nice. I may have learned to love him. I got a full belly in the morning thanks to Yip Yaps generosity yet again. I will have to pay him back graciously. We finally made our way to Delthrin’s old home. Ocel approached first. As he tried to put a shoulder into the front door, I got out my dagger and broke the rest of the glass from a large, already broken window and slid in. I unbarred the door and opened it smiling at the frustrated Paladin. I went ahead stealthily with the aid of the “Zerrick the Discreet” and his invisibility spell. Very useful I thought indeed. I went to the back of the house and unlocked the door in case of a fast getaway. I then snuck upstairs finding nothing useful until I found some loose boards in the ceiling. I called to Ocel and he boosted me easily to the ceiling where I removed to wood and pulled myself up. Here is where my jaw dropped. I asked Ocel to get the others. He boisterously barked down the stairs for them to join. I whispered “not so loud.” Canvas drawings of humanoids and creatures were spliced together. The others didn’t know that I almost vomited. It would be hard for me to not kill Delthrin if we find him. It would almost pleasure me to let Yip get his hands fired up per say. Parchments were placed into my satchel carefully as not to rip a fragment. Still disgusted I pulled myself through the ceiling. I gently pulled out what I had found and shared it with my comrades. Not all shared the same disgust. Our jolly gnome friend seemed to find the journal and drawings fascinating. First time I thought I’d have to watch this fellow. We went downstairs and noticed another humanoid presences down there. Ocel jokingly said “who left the door open.” While still invisible, I raised toward it and smashed my staff into it. Ocel wasted no time, swinging his glaive into the side of the creature. As I swept up, I hit him with my staff again and his body crumbled. OHHH! Ocel and I are in sync. My heart raced and I thought how I wished Ozzck had seen that. We stood in the doorway and observed an old tree tangled and dead. A zombie crawled out of the marsh. I thought “haha lets go.” Yip passed us and fire bolted the zombie as I called onto my ice knife and threw it, killing the zombie. I saw another zombie rise from the marsh. Ocel rushed in and got hit by the newest zombie. Zerrick threw his knife past my face and hit the zombie that had hit Ocel. Yip hit the undead with a fire bolt. As he did, another zombie sprung from the marsh. In retaliation, I conjured a moonbeam of ghostly flames on both of the undead. Zerrick placed grease at their feet and fumbled two of the creatures. Yip Yap then shot out a raging fire (as he does), and brings two of the three to ruin. Ocel at this point “The Ender,” cleaves three of the four zombies heads through their bodies. Zerrick and I had some help in weakening them but “hell,” I’m cheeky, to say the least. My moonbeam had obviously wore them down. I’m pretty happy that we as a team burned through them. Zerrick then hit them with a bolt that I’m unfamiliar with and wore them down. As our party inspects the burning bodies, I sauntered to the tree. Its beyond dead. I look up and see Ocel walk past distraught and looking for something. I gaze toward Yip Yap and his face looks puzzled as if he had seen something unbelievable. I don’t think I’ll have to pry it out of him. Session 3: 1/7/19 Journal Entry of Quill After finding some damning and disturbing evidence from Delthrin Everet's office and fighting off a small band of zombie's I am beat. I barely have the energy to cut off the heads for our payment. As I sit here regaining breath I see a black sphere engulf Zerrick and Yip Yap. It opened and closed with a blink of an eye, swallowing the young kobold and gnome. Ocel and I rushed to where they once stood. We just stared at each other for a moment and then back down to find a pendant with a symbol of the Zhentarim on it. I know of them only by name but know that we must find our comrades and find out why Young Fen was at that fight as well Ocel and I finish cutting the zombie heads off and I rush to store them in Delthrin's office. The heads will have to wait. While we were leaving to investigate and search for our friends and reunite with my friend Ozzack, we saw a large figure approaching. It was an old female Firbolg. I was intrigued. I hadn't seen one in decades. Ocel and I stood at the ready, considering all that we had been through in just mere days. She called herself Swampflower and stated that she was on a vision quest and was led here. After realizing that our path's intertwined she followed us to the Tankard of Eels where I saw my man Ozzack sitting at the bar. I ran and jumped on his back, excited to see him. He told us that he had some trouble getting the kids proper care and lodging. I missed him. Although we had known each other only a week, I saw tremendous good in him. I filled him in on everything that we had found and about the disappearance of Yip Yap and Zerrick who he only briefly encountered. The party rushed back to Young Fen's house and found only his mother there. She looked at us as if we weren't there just a day ago. She claimed to never have a son and that she had been alone for some time. Ocel and Swampflower investigated while I and Ozzack stood out in the rain. Ocel came storming out with his wide, commanding gate. He said it was of no use. The lady seemed to be telling the truth and Young Fen was more than he initially appeared. Ocel asked me to lead the way back to Delthrin's place. I could tell that Ocel was getting fed up with all the questions we were not getting answers to. At Delthrin's yet again, we retrieve the heads and investigate to find no signs of Fen's whereabouts. Ocel trudged ahead in the direction of the Tankard of Eels and we followed. We entered the tavern and took residence at our normal table. Mia was hustling around, taking care of her guests and noticed us and gave us a proper smile and nod. I love this place. I sat down facing the bar. It was humorous to see the Firbolg try to awkwardly sit in a chair, then giving up and sitting on the ground. That's when I realized that I still had a large sack of zombie heads and I just brought them into an establishment. How could I be so stupid? I guess I was in my own head too much. I kind of push it under the table as to not draw notice. Mia then approached. I spoke first, why, I have no idea. I guess I was nervous. This was all so new to me still, for I had been speaking to only wolves, birds and beetles for so long. I paused and wondered then how my beetle friends were doing. Mia interrupted my day dream and asked if I'd like something to drink. I assured her that I was penniless but only for a short while, and that's when Ozzack stepped in and paid not only for our meals for the evening but also negotiated a deal for us to stay an entire week at a discounted rate. We also got a discounted rate on the buffet. I swiftly went and made a plate and returned already eating off my plate before sitting down. Mia then asked about Delthrin and if we had found anything. I then showed her the heads. It was foolish of me to do but I feel like she is an important part of our team and story. She turned pale. I should have seen this coming. She wasn't able to give us any detail on the Zhentarim. Then Swampflower spoke up and asked about Trudan Illeon (a name she heard in her vision). Mia knew the name well and described him as a young entrepreneur, trying to rebuild faith in his family name, that was apparently belittled by his great grand father sometime back. She let us know where he resided. I tried to play off the fact that I had a bag of heads as we departed, but did notice some sideways glances. It could have been that our band was the motliest of crews. We made it to the city watch where Bror told us to bring the heads. He wasn't there but we were met by one of the city watch named Ondor. He paid us 25 gold per head and told us to come and find him if we come across Delthrin. I got a funny vibe from the guy and am pretty sure that the guard are in an unnamed competition with each other for status. We took chest of gold back to the Tankard of Eels. Mia caught a glance at us and we give her a smirk to say that the delivery of heads was complete. Ocel puts the money in his room and locks the door. We then make our way to Trudan's home. I'm super worried about Yip Yap. We make our way to a nice part of town where we found Trudan's home. It was a gated home and it was locked. Ocel took out his glaive, ready to bash open the gate and Ozack stopped him. Swampflower then told us that she would take a look around. She took a step toward the abode and turned into a little house cat and sauntered up to the house and jumps swiftly into an open window. We waited patiently outside and pretended to be playing dice as to not raise any alarms to our presence. I wanted to change as well but knew that two cats would look suspicious. She came out in minutes and approached. We followed her a couple blocks away. I laugh to think about how this would look to anyone. She changed back when the coast was clear. She informed us that Trudan was talking to himself and gave us reason to believe that he commissioned Drimnan Torea at the mine and that had dealings with the Zhentarim. We went back to the Inn and got a nights rest. The next morning we went back to the mine and Swampflower recognized that this was part of her vision and that she saw him standing over Drimnan. We moved all the rubble from the entry to the mine shaft. Swampflower showed us all up and through her weight around. It was quite a site. Ozzack investigated the mine and we followed and came into battle once more. I took a beating quickly. Ozzack and Ocel seemed to be fairing better on the other side of the cavern. Ozzack turned into a zombie "meat grinder." Ocel came and gave us aid. Even though I had turned into a Giant Female Steeder, I couldn't get very many good hits on the zombies. It was chaos to say the least. We managed to get down to the last one and Ocel swang his glaive as I grabbed the head of the zombie and slammed it simultaneously into it. The battles seemed to be over. I turned back into my original form and Swampflower gave me a smirk knowing that we shared the same abilities. Ozzack found the shard and backed away almost seeming scared of it and a little bewildered by it. Ocel follows suit and has almost the same reaction. I felt a dark presence coming from that area as well and was uneasy to approach. Ozzack demanded we leave it and take leave of this place. Ocel seemed to have the same notion. We almost forgot to take the zombie heads with us. When we got back to the top of the mine, Ozzack started to bury the entrance and push everything that could fit into it, blocking all from entry. We all joined in and we discussed the fact that the amber spoke to both Ocel and Ozzack and it felt bewitched. All I know is that this leaves us with fewer answers........and more questions. Session 4: 1/21/19 Journal Entry of Ocel My head was still ringing with the words of the Amber when the party returned to the tavern. He could barely concentrate as they enjoyed their food and a nice ale, but played along so that his compatriots wouldn't catch on to his state of mind. Despite our intent to search the town for arcana knowledge, the hunt for a menace in the waters took a higher priority. Our party, joined by a new friend named Avyan, were able to wrangle a small ship thanks to Avyan's contact named Sensu. It didn't take long to find the whereabouts of the shark in question and an epic battle ensued. I was uncomfortable at first, given that I grew gills thanks to a magical potion for underwater combat, but was able to find my bearings and had a skill for battle in the water. The zombie shark was a formidable opponent, but my glaive and Ozzack's rage were able to fell the beast and bring it back to shore. Sensu rejoiced (mostly due to the money he had just won thanks to the party returning) and was able to point the party in the right direction, with a trophy to boot. On the way to the Drowned Flagon, I heard a voice in my head, but not one that I had heard previously. Leaving the rest of the party behind so I could investigate, I decided to travel down a dark alleyway, alone to discover the source of the voice-- Delthrin Everet. Delthrin ensured me that he was an innocent man and that the undead events haunting the town were not of his doing. Delthrin explained that the only way that the undead would be vanquished was for the party and me to assist him-- as he was unable to be out in public himself. I believed him, he seemed a desperate man in desperate times. I met with the party in the Drowned Flagon and my brethren were not being treated well in the tavern itself when I arrived. So, I decided to snuff out the rudeness of the barkeep and showed everyone my true form for the first time. Sufficiently frightened, the barkeep finally saw the error of his ways and relented to serving the party. While frightening the bartender and putting an end to his attitude problem once and for all, was amusing, my heart grew sad when Ozzack accepted the offer to tend to an orphan child in the town and separate from our group. Our blades sang as one, it seemed, it battle and my glaive will long for its battle brother in the future. However, while my memories of children are filled with pain and sadness, there is no better caretaker for that young one than Ozzack. I hope our paths will cross again. Session 5: 2/4/2019 Journal of Avyan Featherwick A fine mess I’ve gotten myself into this time. I just wanted to get paid! An honest day’s pay for work on the docks, but no; my employers get eaten and I decide this needs to stop. If I had just done nothing like everyone else in this city, I’d never have met these undead hunters. Now, Mia might as well have dropped a boulder on my head, saying she knows how to get in touch with the necromancer that NO ONE has been able to find (tall, dark, and crazy notwithstanding apparently). It may have only been a few years since we’ve met, but I thought I had her figured out. The ”daring heroes” and I follow her into the basement and, lo and behold, a secret passage is opened up. Another surprise, eh Mia? Fine. We follow her into this...well otherworldly is the only way to describe it. All the color drains, as if I wasn’t pale enough already, and time slows. I feel like I’m moving underwater again and I’m afraid to breath; afraid to take any of this place with me. We finally enter a dimly lit chamber. This is where we meet the necromancer, apparently a great so and so relative of Mia, and she takes her leave. I want to beg her to stay, but she’s gone too quickly. Always concerned about her work above all else. It’s for the best. This way she can’t see how scared I truly am. Quill, Ocel, and I head in and there he is...Delthrin. The damned savior of Marsember. Sensu owes me 8 gold for our bet as to whether he was still alive or not. Although, looking around, I don’t know if I’d call his living. He speaks, but I hardly hear it. I’m busy trying to bore a hole through his skull with my gaze. Things that are dead should stay that way. Otherwise, my job would be increasingly difficult. This man represents a roadblock in my streamlined process to get coin. Definitely does not frighten me in the least. He asks us three if we will help clear his name and save this city once more from whatever undead menace is lurching it’s way back from the grave. Of course, those two boys agree practically immediately. Some sense of the greater good. I, being of sound mind, hesitate. I’m just a dock worker. ”What about Mia?” That tears it. I’m saving the city or I die trying. After this, I’ll never owe her again. I tell her as much when we return through the portal. She says something about doing the right thing. I don’t know if that’s true. While she tries to rustle up a contact for us, we decide to go shopping. Mia recommends Davos’s place; I’ve heard about him, but his stuff isn’t exactly meant for the dirt like me. The man does know his stuff though, and dare I say I look dashing. With Quill and I groomed proper, and Ocel grumbling along behind us, we head back to the tavern where gloom and doom pulled his little stunt the other day. After much money spent, and flattery too, we find out just about as much as we already knew. Quill’s pretty convinced we should go back to Delthrin’s old digs, and I don’t have a better idea. After getting back into armor, we case the place a second time. Small foot prints, a turned over office, and a shred of cloth are all we find. Maybe Davos can help? He is more than he seems I’m sure. Before we can head there, Quill thinks he sees something...the boy? We’ll see. Session 6: 2/18/2019 Journal of Avyan Feathewick We almost had him! That lil smirking brat was within our grasps, when suddenly an older woman blocks our path. Her voice is sickly sweet, tinged with comfort, but her message is harsh: return to the Tankard of Eels at once. Upon returning, we find that Mia had sent her to stop us. It is all but confirmed that this child is the other necromancer, the one possibly responsible for all this havoc. Our motley crew is introduced to Nero, a dark elf who can apparently help us find our friends and save the city. The old woman, a cook around town named Buala, wishes to join us as well. Why not? The more the merrier at this point. Sensu is there too actually, and has brought with him the taxidermy shark and knowledge we need. He explains the many handshakes and nuances of getting in to locations around town, which I have heard many times before. His long rant gives me time to think, and I know what I must do. As we begin to depart, I lag behind and speak to Mia. I have a bad feeling and I need to let her know how much her friendship has meant to me. She reminds me of how we met, and how she believes there is still goodness in me. I hope she is right, and that she remembers me fondly, for as she pushes me out the door I am certain I will die tonight. We head over to the supposed location of our friends. After several failed code-knocking attempts I try a knock of my own. With a swift kick, the door is off its hinges and we’re in. Nothing at first glance, but we head down into the basement where we are met with a few foes. Despite much fumbling by my two friends, we manage to clear them out just fine. Many doors are kicked, and as therapeutic as it is, we only find a gnome; apparently he is an aquantaince of Quill and Ocel, so I guess mission accomplished. No sign of this musician friend of theirs though. Hopefully what the gnome said isn’t true and that the location of the Amber has not yet been revealed to our enemies. As we leave, chaos has broken loose in the city. Zombies, skeletons, a varied manner of undead are terrorizing everyone. Panic sets in immediately and I leap to the rooftops, for once grateful for my bastard bloodline. I can hear people screaming, I can see the monsters, but they mean nothing. I have to get to the Tankard, to Mia. She must be safe. Everyone else can die for all I care. I get inside, pushing past a makeshift barricade, and find a few citizens inside. Thank the goddess Mia is there too. She quickly tells me that she has summoned Delthrin to the fight, despite the fact this is an obvious trap. I tell her to usher these people to the basement, where I’m sure they will be safer. Before she leaves, I let my heart act before my head and kiss her. I have waited years to do that and regret every second I wasted not kissing her, not loving her like I should have. She says that we’ll make it out of this, and I foolishly believe her. I bust out of the tavern and obliterate a few undead before my worst nightmares come true. Out of the Tankard comes Mia, floating against her will, followed by the necromancer boy. He looks me dead in the eye and smiles. I’m ready to smash that smirk away when Mia is suddenly set upon by undead, trapped in a cage that I cannot get through. In moments, she’s gone. Gone. Gone. Gone...I couldn’t save her. If there is sound I cannot hear it. If there is a scene I can barely see it through my tears. I whip around, see that damn boy, and know what I must do. I will wipe his name from history. I will erase his existence with my rage. I may very well die tonight, but I will take this monster with me! Session 7: 3/4/18 Journal of Ocel It was chaos. Pure chaos. There were zombies and skeletons everywhere. Large, undead creatures battling and my party running our respective weapons through the bodies of the clamoring undead. After Mia was killed, I rushed to the force cage and tried to take on Fenn on my own. It was disturbing to charge against a child, but he was no true child at heart. I found this out first hand when he attempted to take over my body, with a dark spell that brought out the worst of me. I had a friend on my side, however, who willed me to fight back in my mind and shrug off the advances. Only later did I found out just how lucky I was. Delthrin, who brought our long-lost companion Yip Yap back to us, began to battle with Fenn. I would be lying if I was to say it was not an impressive and awe-inspiring sight, despite how close each of them came to landing their spells to its target. The battle wound down with Fenn running away like the coward that he is. Delthrin performed some of his magic and brought Mia back to life, to the happiness of the party, especially Avyan. The damage had been done, however, and Delthrin was more than cognizant that he needed to remain in the city, with Mia. Once the fighting stopped, we were all emotional from the sight of getting Mia back. Yip Yap began crying, which would not end for quite some time. So much crying from the kobold. A half-elf then appeared out of the Tavern of Eels and began to chat with our party. Her name was Windovia. Delthrin was kind enough to gift us his former home and the land he owns. We look forward to turning it into a usable space that the town and travelers can use in the future. That night, I retired to my room, took off my armor and fell into the bed for a long, restful night. It was much-needed as my mind could somewhat rest after dispatching Fenn, for the time anyway. In the morning, while others rested or enjoyed the sunshine, I took my glaive and my traveling cloak and took a walk of my own. I enjoyed the solitude, just walking along by the docks and wandered toward my old friend Ozzack's residence. It turned out that the old dwarf was walking around with his young ward. We embraced and it was like old times seeing my companion. My heart warmed that he was enjoying his life, though I did miss him fighting alongside the party in battle. I entered his home, with dwarven runes over the door, and he gifted me his battle axe. I was taken aback by the gesture, though it felt right-- I knew I had to honor him in some way if we were to be leaving Marcember soon. I broke my glaive and handed the blade to him as part of the bargain. After reuniting after my walk, we began chatting with Sensu, who was working with Windovia on our next move. Sensu informed us we would be going on his ship to the city of Westgate. However, we were given another choice by Windovia herself; we could either go to Westgate or a new opportunity in the capitol. Given this choice, the capitol seemed more of an interesting proposition. So, when we board Sensu's boat, we shall sail to the capitol to take on the Zentarum. And so our adventure continues. Category:Journal Entry